


Pinky Promise.

by PotatoTrash0



Series: Love Square Angst: A Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Near Death Experiences, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Worried Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: “Go, I’ll be okay!” Chat yelled, his Black Storm already activated.“What?! No! Chat, you can’t—““GO!”With dread chilling her blood, Ladybug turned and swung out of the window, praying her partner wouldn’t get too harmed.She was in mid-air when the blast sent her soaring forwards, the sound of collapsing concrete deafening in her ears.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Angst: A Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Pinky Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the fic, wrote the summary, decided it was actually good, and proceeded to copy not only that scene in, but write another few paragraphs that transitioned between the two scenes.

“Go, I’ll be okay!” Chat yelled, his Black Storm already activated.

“What?! No! Chat, you can’t—“

_“GO!”_

With dread chilling her blood, Ladybug turned and flew out of the window, praying her partner wouldn’t get too harmed.

She had just gotten outside when the blast sent her soaring forwards, the sound of collapsing concrete deafening in her ears.

Ladybug gasped, swerving in flight, hoping she wouldn’t hit the wall quickly approaching.

While she managed to avoid getting a mouthful of brick, the landing was still rough.

She grunted as she rolled to a stop on the street, her world spinning momentarily as she lay on the ground.

Sitting up and scanning her surroundings, she appeared to be a decent ways away from where she was originally, but the rising dust cloud wasn’t too hard to spot.

Her attention was turned away by a familiar voice calling her name.

Alya skidded to a stop next to her, phone in hand and a worried look on her face.

“Ladybug! Are you okay? Where’s Chat Noir, and why is that building falling apart?” Alya was, once again, in reporter mode, rattling off questions like second nature.

“I’m fine, but more importantly, did you evacuate all of the bystanders?” Ladybug interrupted, forcing herself to worry about any potential pedestrian injuries first.

“We got the last few citizens out a few minutes before you crash-landed here,” Alya replied, not a moment of hesitation in her voice.

A sense of relief flooded Ladybug’s brain, but one glance back at the building crumbling apart made the fear come bouncing back just as quickly, with double the force.

She jumped up, hovering in the air for just a few seconds. “Good. I don’t have time for questions right now, but I promise I’ll explain after I find Chat,” she rushed out, not waiting for a reply.

Ladybug’s eyes were trained on the collapsing building as she made a beeline for it. Her heart raced along with her thoughts as she flew through the air. Her head snapped in every direction, her eyes moving just as frantically.

“Chat?!” She called, trying to spot any sign of yellow, or black, or even green past the fog of dust clouding her vision.

“Stupid cat, him and his stupid gray suit,” she spat under her breath. This wasn’t helping her already bad sight, why couldn’t her partner wear a neon costume or something?

Her heart rate picked up further when she spotted a glimpse of what seemed like blonde hair flash by in her peripheral vision, a gasp escaping her as she made a sharp turn to investigate.

As she rocketed forward, the yellow blob gained definition, until she could clearly recognize the mop as her partner’s hair.

“Oh thank _god_ , Chat, you absolute idiot, you almost gave me a heart attack,” she said in one breath, shoving aside the rubble surrounding her stupidly selfless cat.

Chat chuckled weakly, a ghost of his signature grin appearing on his face as he peered up at her. “Glad to see you too, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug tossed a final piece of concrete to the curb with a grunt, immediately turning her attention to her partner. Gingerly, she gathered Chat into her arms, running her mouth as she carried him away from the rubble.

“You are so dumb, you know that? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt with that stunt, you stupid cat!” She huffed, screwing her eyes shut as she set Chat down against the wall to stop them from watering.

Logically, she knew that their suits decreased the chances of any real damage, but the shadows of worry and panic still occupied the forefront of her mind.

Curled up and covered head to toe in dirt, Chat looked so...weak.

She hated how it looked on him.

Chat laughed again, letting his head roll over to look at her. “You worried about me, m’lady? I’m honored.”

That stupid grin was plastered on his face again, despite how he seemed to tremble, even while just staying still.

“...stupid cat,” she whispered, her hands curling into fists on her thighs as her vision blurred.

“M’lady?” Concern leaked into Chat’s voice, and Ladybug could feel his arms come to wrap around her chest to pull her into a hug.

Tears slid down her cheeks, despite her best efforts, and before long she was shuddering and sobbing with Chat awkwardly rubbing her back.

“Hey, hey, I’m fine! I’m okay, no need to cry.” He sounded panicked, like he didn’t know what to do. If she weren’t busy crying, Ladybug might laugh at how helpless her partner sounded.

Sniffling, Ladybug pushed Chat away and held him by the shoulders. “ _Never_ do that again, Chat,” she said, hoping that she still sounded demanding despite how watery her eyes still were.

Chat grinned, “It worked, didn’t it?”

Ladybug snorted, pressing her lips together to try and maintain a frown. “That’s not the point, _chaton!“_

Her partner waggled his brows, his grin widening. “You’re not denying it!~”

“Pfft, okay, _fine_. It worked, now stop being weird!”

“You know you love me.”

Ladybug sighed, the corners of her lips still tipped up in a smile. “Of course I do, _chaton_.”

“But,” she forced herself to blink away the lingering tears and schooled her face into a real frown, “promise me you won’t try to sacrifice yourself in the future like you did today.”

Chat held up a hand, all of his fingers folded in except for a pinky. “I promise, LB.”

Locking pinkies, Ladybug murmured, “you swear on it?”

“On all of my nine lives, m’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally just used a power only shown in concept art and Chat Blanc, totally don’t give a shit.
> 
> Tumblr: @PotatoTrash0, follow me for shitposts and rants!  
> (if you like miraculous salt, i’ve got a metric ton of it on my blog)


End file.
